


Cinder

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dragons, Gen, Photocomic, Photographs, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just aren't happy unless they're being annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly b/c of something 12drakon said. Thanks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz: Hey! Let me out of here! No really... let me out. I'll behave. I promise.  
> Scorch: Baby?  
> Jazz: NO!  
> Jazz: YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even my friends who aren't really Transformers fans are horrible enablers. BurkoJames... I'm not sure whether to thank you or strangle you for goading me into this chapter, but everyone seems to agree that Jazz deserved it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did have something I wanted to post today, but it's not ready yet. So have a picture of Scorch and the rest of the dragon plushies instead. XD


End file.
